sonic_the_hedgehog_2006fandomcom-20200215-history
E-123 Omega
E-123 Omega (Ｅ－１２３ "オメガ"?) is a fictional robot from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is considered a spiritual successor to E-102 Gamma who is part of the same robotics production line in the series. He was created by Dr. Eggman as the last and most powerful E-Series robot, and seeks revenge on him due to resentment of his abilities being wasted. Omega was created by Takashi Iizuka at Sonic Team USA while he worked as the director of Sonic Heroes to serve as the Power Type character for Team Dark. Omega has helped Shadow and Rouge in several games and while not being one of the major characters of the series, is popular enough in his own right and has slowly established himself as a main character, often appearing in titles that require an ensemble cast. Appearance E-123 Omega's design appears to be based on the rest of the E-100 Series robots (particularly E-102 Gamma) while making him stand out by giving him a stockier upper body and arms with red eyes instead of green. He is also much shorter than the other models and his shoulders are much larger with a visible Greek symbol on the front of the left and back of the right with red handlebars on the top. Also, instead of the twin exhaust pipes and the Jet Booster of the first E-100 Series robots, Omega has one circling pipe around the waist with two flaps attached and having twin jets installed in his back below the hunch. The stripe running from his head to stomach has also been changed so that it is a separate piece of metal altogether and not simply painted on like the others and he also has one extra finger and two hands with yellow wrists studded with large spikes like a dog collar. Just below his stripe is a plate of clear material that allows others to see some of his inner workings. Omega's design was changed in a variety of subtle ways during the Solaris incident; His overall look seems to have thinned him out whilst making him look taller. The yellow casing for his "head" was treated much the same and also brought his eyes closer together. His shoulders almost doubled in size and look more square with defined grooves surrounding his equally larger omega symbol. The central stripe on his chest had been changed from protruding about an inch or two from the rest of Omega's chassis to roughly five inches. The jets on his back were also pointed at a lower angle. The flaps on his sides had also been given grooves, the black arrows seen on his waist pipe and flaps had been removed, the red section surrounding his torso got split into two pieces and he had sharper and somewhat skeletal hands. Minor changes were made to his visual appearance in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood such as a smaller casing for his "head," flat shoulders with omega symbols on the front and back of both of them, the flaps hanging from his waist pipe are now thicker and rectangular, the arrows on the front of his waist pipe have been replaced with two slots and a richer yellow was used in his color scheme. Starting from Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Omega has mostly returned to his original Sonic Heroes design, with the flattened head, further separated eyes and smoother claws, but has retained the clunkier movements of Sonic the Hedgehog though they are not nearly as slow. In some recent games he has shown small differences. A mainstay is that his claws are much more detailed with visible motors between the joints. Aside from that, his central stripe has been shown to be visibly thinner and the width of his upper body widened. Omega was given an alternate look in Sonic Runners as part of a Halloween event. His torso is entirely covered by a jack-o'-lantern with Omega's eyes peering through, all the red sections of his body have been recolored purple except for his omega symbol which is now orange, his wrists are now an orange shade and vines extend from the pumpkin to his shoulders and waist. Omega's silver frontal stripe is also occasionally incorrectly colored as black in some artworks. Artworks Omega 2006.png Sonic_Channel_E-123_Omega_3D_Render.png Sonic_2006_omega.png Unused Voices *E-123 Omega/Unused Voices Videos 'Voice Sounds' Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - E-123 Omega Voice Sound Voice Actors *Maddie Blaustein Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes